


Far Away Yet So Close

by bavarian_angel



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Birthday, Cake, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavarian_angel/pseuds/bavarian_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenson is spending his birthday in England.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Away Yet So Close

Jenson barely managed to put away his smartphone. They basically bombed him with messages telling him to have a happy birthday. So far it had been a birthday, but Jenson wasn’t sure if it really was a happy one.

He was sitting in his house in England, alone. His mom had been over for breakfast, Jessy was on the other side of the world for an important job and his mates were planning to get him wasted in the evening.

However, there was somebody else; and there was no message. No call, no tweet, nothing. Jenson knew that this somebody was staying on Ibiza right now, nursing his wife and his new puppy. It hurt enough already, but despite their official relationship status they had always made sure to think about their respective birthdays. 

Sighing heavily Jenson threw his phone onto the couch, burying his face in his hands. He was just about to get up and change into his training gear to literally run away from these feelings when the door bell rang through the house. Wondering what this was about, he made his way over to the door.

Outside was a young guy, unknown to Jenson.

“Yes?” 

“Mr. Button?” 

Jenson only nodded, starring at a small package which the young man was holding out to him. 

“Happy Birthday, Sir.”

Only moments later the young man had disappeared again, leaving Jenson to stand out front in the cold, a small package in his hands, not knowing where it came from or what was inside. Inspecting the package Jenson noticed a small engraved name – it obviously came from one of the most expensive and best bakeries in the whole of England. He could only guess what was inside. 

Jenson hurried back into the house, rushing into the kitchen. Carefully he opened the package, gazing upon a very special cupcake. 

Without even tasting it, he knew that it would be a mixture of chocolate, strawberries and champagne; a combination of tastes reminding him of a very special night, long ago, in a deserted apartment in Monaco. Jenson didn’t need a card with that cupcake, didn’t need the name of the man who called the bakery all the way from Spain, making sure that his wishes were carried out. 

“I love you, too… Nico.”


End file.
